El club de los patéticos
by Maria Elisabeth Black
Summary: Porque en plenos 90 me gustaría pensar que cuatro soñadores consiguieron encontrar los pasadizos a Hosmeade y crear un pequeño refugio para la magia muggle de la época. Tres escenas sueltas de los alumnos de Ravenclaw conocidos como Anthony Goldstein, Terry Bott, Morag MacDougal y Kevin Entwhistle.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, someterlos a estas humillaciones y vejaciones ya es cosa mía.**

Esta historia participa en el reto de aniversario "Todos tienen una historia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

 **Terry y la muerte de Superman (1993)**

—Terry estás siendo un exagerado.—

—Déjame Morag, tú no lo entiendes y punto.—

—¿Qué hay que entender? Es un cómic no tu abuelo.—

—Déjame en paz.—

—Al menos baja a cenar algo. Te vas a poner enfermo.—

—Estoy bien Anthony.—

—Te subiré algo del gran comedor.—

—Tú encima anímale. Si quiere comer que bajé él, que tiene piernas.—

—Yo cuando terminé el último libro del Señor de los Anillos también estaba muy triste.—

—Si al final voy a ser la única normal. ES UN MALDITO CÓMIC.—

—Es Superman, y tú no has vivido con muggles para entender lo importante qué es.—

—Tú tampoco genio, tu madre es bruja y te has criado con ella.—

—Y mi padre dibujaba cómics hasta que se murió.—

—No me saques la baza de tu padre. Estas llorando porque se ha muerto un personaje imaginario—

—Morag no te metas más—

—A mí que alguien me explique porque hay que dejar que se quede todo el día en la cama como si estuviera enfermo por un tío con mayas y capa que no existe y se ha muerto.—

—Es el fin de una era.—

—Pero si tú mismo decías que ya no estaba siendo lo que era y que ibas a dejar de comprarlo.—

—Pero era Él superhéroe.—

—Creía que te gustaba Batman.—

—Pero este fue el primero de todos.—

—¿Y?—

—No vuelvas a enseñar otra vez la página de cómo está muerto. A mi ese bicho me va hacer tener pesadillas.—

—Normal, es el peor monstruo del universo. Ha matado a Superman.—

—Que no existe.—

—Si pierde Ravenclaw un partido de quidditch ¿no te pones triste?—

—No es lo mismo.—

—Bueno, tú no estás jugando.—

—Pero no ganamos el campeonato.—

—Ah ahora me entero que la copa te la quedas tú por tu cara bonita.—

—Terry no seas borde.—

—Ha empezado ella.—

—Kevin has estado muy callado. ¿A que tú también lo entiendes?

—En realidad no.—

—¡Toma ya!—

—Déjame acabar, entiendo que te de pena pero está claro que no va a durar. Los superhéroes no se mueren del todo, algo se sacarán de la manga.—

—¿Enserio?—

—Claro, otro superman o que no está del todo muerto o un universo nuevo. Ya lo han hecho más veces. ¿Bajamos a cenar?—

—Gracias Kevin.—

 **(…)**

—¿Le has mentido?—

—En realidad es solo una suposición, pero seguro que acierto.—

—Hombre, es superman ¿cómo lo van a matar?—

—Hombres. ¿Es que soy la única normal que le interesa el quidditch?—

—Hablar de normalidad como forma de ver algo socialmente acertado por la mayoría es algo incorrecto. Lo que es normal para ti no tiene porque serlo para todas las sociedades. Muchos niños muggles, y adultos probablemente, encontrarán también la muerte de superman como algo trágico.—

—Kevin, a veces no hay quien te entienda.—

* * *

 **IT (1994)**

La pantalla se queda en negro, todos se han quedado estáticos después de los créditos finales, sin hablar.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?.— Terry pronuncia las palabras muy bajito, casi para sí mismo.

—A mí me ha encantado— dice Morag sonriente, incapaz de apartar los ojos de la pantalla.— La mejor _palículea_ de todas, mucho mejor que la del niño en pijama que no sabe ni pegar.

—Karate Kid—. Anthony ha respondido en voz baja y con el pánico todavía en la mirada— Este género se llama _terror_ y bueno son películas que sirven para…

—¡¿Matarte?!—. Le corta Terry casi gritando y con las rodillas abrazadas, parece intentar calmar un temblor constante.

—Me la dio mi primo y a él me dijo que no le dio miedo.— respondió intentando excusarse Anthony que tampoco podía quitarse al payaso de la cabeza.

—¿Kevin a ti que te ha parecido?— pregunta Morag que come palomitas tranquilamente y le mira curiosa.

Kevin que había estado leyendo uno de los cómics de Terry mientras veía la película, porque aseguraba que todas las películas solían ser ridículamente predecibles, levantó sus ojos azules para decir— ¿No ha sido un poco larga?֫—.

—Ha sido una mini serie en realidad, mi primo las tiene las dos grabadas juntas.— Anthony evalúa su tranquilidad mientras se censura a si mismo por asustarse de cosas que sabe que son irreales. Terry que apenas ha visto media docena de películas, y por más que se lo expliquen los ve como recuerdos de otras personas, está en shock.—

—EL JODIDO PAYASO DE LOS PUTOS COJONES DE MIERDA— Anthony intenta ponerle la mano sobre el hombro pero él se la aparta bruscamente y se levanta como un resorte del sofá— O SEA QUE ESA MIERDA SE DEDICA A ALIMENTARSE DE PUTOS NIÑOS.— mira a todos como señalando lo evidente y pensando que son idiotas.— ES UN PUTO INTERNADO, AQUÍ SE VA A PONER LAS BOTAS.—

Anthony observa de reojo a Kevin a ver si se lo vuelve a explicar, pero él parece pasar del tema mientras busca en la estantería más cómics. El chico se gira pacientemente y vuelve a explicar:

—Te recuerdo y te repito que no es real. Esto está basado en una novela de ficción que ha escrito un hombre— Morag le interrumpe mientras Terry le miraba ceñudo y con cara de negarse a creer que no iba a morir esa noche de la mano de Pennywise.

—¿Tienes el libro aquí?— La pregunta no dejaba lugar a dudas, Morag quería el libro y ya no admitiría un no.

—Le pediré a mi primo que me lo presté cuando vaya estas navidades.— Anthony que ya se ha calmado bastante se anima a preguntar con una sonrisa.— ¿Querréis que la semana que viene veamos otra de terror otra vez? Mi primo me ha dejado algunas muy buenas.—

Terry le mira como si estuviera loco pero entonces ve a Morag asentir como una maníaca y a Kevin añadir:

—Supongo que estará _El resplandor—_ Le mira censurador, Kevin suele escoger pocas películas pero cuando señala una, hay que verla.

Anthony le responde entre orgulloso y fingiendo hacerse el sorprendido:

—Evidentemente, y la de los pájaros también— reprime un escalofrío al recordar el miedo que le da ir solo a la lechucería desde entonces.— Y claramente la de _El Exorcista_.— Pronuncia esa con un respeto especial, evidentemente para él la mejor.

Terry no entiende el nombre pero ya le da mala espina. De pronto todos le miran esperando que él se niegue, ve la sonrisilla de Morag y lo sabe, se va a meter con él. Si se niega a ver películas de terror ella le acusará para los restos de gallina y poco valiente, además que seguro que ella se niega a ver otras a las que él no está dispuesto a renunciar. Todavía se relame pensando en que pronto verá la película del Capitán América y en cuanto le gustó la que vio de Batman. Entonces opta por la opción más honrada, hacerse el digno y fingir indiferencia:

—Me da igual, mientras también veamos otras. A mi esta me ha parecido aburrida.—

—Aburridísima, sobre todo la escena de la ducha que te he visto taparte la cara con las manos— responde Morag mordazmente y escéptica.

Terry mira el reloj de la mesa y cambiando de tema dice:

—Hay que volver a Hogwarts que ya casi no llegaremos a cenar.—

Todos se ponen en marcha y en el camino del pasadizo de Hosmeade, donde está su pequeño refugio con electricidad y televisión por cable, Morag agarra a Kevin del brazo y mientras lo retrasa le susurra:

—Te doy 1 galeón si te cuelas mientras se esté duchando solo Terry con una máscara de payaso— Kevin levanta las cejas y parece querer decir que son todos unos críos pero involuntariamente se le escapa la sonrisilla. El terror siempre le ha parecido una de las emociones más interesantes a la hora de estudiar ¿sería verdad que la gente se mea en casos de estrés extremo? Fabricar una máscara de payaso o conseguir realizar un hechizo similar no sería difícil. Involuntariamente pone esa sonrisilla que le hace parecer según su madre un pequeño diablo y dice:

—Hecho.—

* * *

 **La carta (1994)**

Dumbledore le mira por encima de las gafas con curiosidad y si Kevin lo conociera un poco más podría ver un destello gracioso en sus ojos.

—¿Le parece correcta la carta que ha enviado?— A su lado se encuentra la profesora Mcgonagall en calidad de subdirectora, el profesor Flitwick como jefe de Ravenclaw y otros dos extraños que Kevin no había visto en su vida, una mujer le estudiaba con cautela y casi una sonrisa en sus labios, el otro mirándolo como si fuera Hitler reencarnado.

—¿Qué carta?— Mira a todos extrañados, mandaba muchísimas cartas a sus padres y a conocidos profesores de universidad (estos últimos consideraban la lechuza una manía propia de genios incomprendidos) preguntando dudas académicas. El último extraño parece estallar ante la afirmación y casi riendo dice:

—Y encima se hace el chulo, como si fuéramos idiotas.— Dumbledore hace un gesto para calmar al hombre y le tiende un sobre preguntándole amablemente:

—¿Esto es tuyo?— Kevin abre la carta extrañado y al leer el contenido se acuerda que Anthony le dijo que no era buena idea mandar esa lechuza.

—Sí, es mio.— Él hombre enfadado parece aliviado.

—Al menos parece tener el sentido común de parecer arrepentido.— muy ceñudo le mira— Niño, que sepas que lo que has hecho viola el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico. Hemos conseguido interceptar la carta porque para vuelos tan largos pasan antes por el ministerio para revisión del animal. Si él hombre llega a vivir más cerca… ¿En qué estabas pensando niño?—parece a punto de darle un capón cuando Kevin, que ya está comenzando a irritarse y odia que lo llamen niño, le dice lo que es evidente:

—Tenía una pregunta.— El funcionario del ministerio va a volver a saltar cuando la mujer extraña le interrumpe y pregunta curiosa:

—¿La carta la escribiste tu solo? Porque tus profesores no te ayudaron dicen— dudosa añade—¿tus padres?— Parece asombrada, por fin una persona le considera inteligente, aunque parece también recelosa.

—Claro que la escribí yo solo, mis padres me ayudan a conseguir material teórico o me explican algún concepto básico que no entiendo por no ir al instituto muggle. Él es ingeniero en una fábrica y ella trabaja como enfermera en un hospital. No dominan el campo de estudio de la metáfisica, aunque en cuestiones biológicas mi madre siempre me es de ayuda.—

Entonces, el jefe de la casa observa a la extraña, que ha dicho su nombre pero Kevin ha ignorado completamente, entre extrañado y orgulloso, como si fuera una alumna especialmente inteligente de su casa:

—¿Pero es que usted entiende ese revoltijo de números y frases?— Ella sonríe tímidamente y dice:

—Mucho, mucho, no, para que mentir. Pero como Inefable que soy— ante ese término Kevin la mira con renovado respeto, siempre ha admirado esa profesión tan misteriosa— y nacida de muggles comprendo lo suficiente para decir que esto es…—se queda callada mirando a Kevin y el hombre que sigue en su enfado dice:

—Una locura.—

—Una genialidad.— Dubledore comenta como si nada, ante el silencio incomodo que las palabras han dejado en la habitación:

—Los términos se suelen confundir.— entonces mirando a Kevin y con su característica voz suave le dice:

—¿Por qué no preguntaste primero si era prudente enviar la carta? Podías haberte interesado para saber otra opinión.— Kevin alza la ceja:

—¿Es que acaso alguno de los presentes sabría qué contestarme a la carta?—

—Eso no es el caso niño insolente, no puedes ir revelando secretos a nadie por muy importante que sea o muchas preguntas que quieras resolver. Para eso están los libros—dice el hombre del ministerio exasperado.

—Eso no sale en los libros— responde Kevin ya considerando a ese señor el ser más obtuso del planeta. La mujer junta las manos y pareciendo cansada de encontrarse ya en la situación intenta terminar la conversación:

—Kevin, el departamento de Inefables considera que posees un gran potencial y aceptaremos encantado los estudios que realices aquí para continuarlos y desarrollarlos con nosotros. —al ver la cara de felicidad del adolescente sigue complacida— No obstante, todavía te quedan varios años en Hogwarts para perfeccionar tus aptitudes mágicas y seguir completando el estudio. Si tienes alguna duda y te vuelves a atascar, envíanos una lechuza o intenta encontrar tú mismo una solución. —todos asienten, aunque el hombre murmura "este niño acaba en Azkaban", ella continua con una sonrisa complice— Que por muy interesante que parezca, intentar explicarle con ciencia la magia a Sthepen Howaking sigue siendo un delito.

* * *

 _Ravenclaw, esa zona de fanfiction llena de listos y personajes secundarios que odias o amas. Cho, Luna, Quirrell… Se conoce muy poco sobre esta casa y todas las personas que la rodean. Anthony Goldstein, Terry Bott, Morag MacDougal y Kevin Entwhistle son algunos de ellos._

 _Querría deciros todo lo que he pensado sobre ellos en vez de sacar tres escenas. Hablar sobre el amor de Terry por los superhéroes y los comics, a pesar de que se ha criado en el mundo mágico; explicar la competitividad de Morag con el quidditch y por qué se acabó juntando con estos tres frikis; hablaros de las novelas de Anthony y su pasión por inculcar el buen cine en sus amigos; rozar la fantasía con las explicaciones de Kevin sobre cómo funciona la magia... Hay muchas tardes de superpolly, cartas y mariokart en esas videoconsolas viejas. Porque en plenos 90 me gustaría pensar que cuatro soñadores consiguieron encontrar los pasadizos a Hosmeade y crear un pequeño refugio para la magia muggle de la época._


End file.
